The Equestrian Team-Killer in Warships
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Challenge) Bronze Dirk has just started playing World of Warships, also per to Principal's assignment to boost teamwork. It is suppose to be a good and peaceful assignment, but there's a persistant problem involving one Team-killing player. (EqG-verse, War Thunder Logic used. Other Characters: Smolder, Silverstream, Ocellus)


**(I am a noob in World of Warships, so I am applying War Thunder Logic for whenever your Vessel blows up.)**

 _The sea is calm, but soon turn waves of rage when a metallic vessel boat drives through. The ST. Louis, a Cruiser with balanced attributes. Not fast but not slow. Has little defense against Air, eight AA Guns may not be enough against swarms of planes. Average in Survivability, Artillery, Maneuvering, but has higher in Concealment, best by Sea._

 _Here it comes, red-marked ships approaching. The ST. Louis drives and turns for the side guns and cannons to face the enemy. The cannons raises, preparing to shoot those enemy bots._

 _Wait! What's this?! Enemy fire from behind?!_

 _No. It's an ally shooting at the ST. Louis! The crew tried to tell them to stop friendly firing. But it was too late. ST. Louis was team sunked._

" _Then don't bring a Sucky vessel." told by the attacking crew of Texas Cruiser. The ST. Louis sinks, and started playing a cheerful yet hip-hop music with children singing the lines for channel bumpers._

" _ **After these messages,  
we'll be...RIGHT BACK!"**_

"God Damn!" The geeky gamer Bronze Dirk shook his fists in rage, "I only have Tier Threes!"

Dirk was gotten into the Warships Game by a classmate by the name of Applejack. Then Celestia, the Principal of Canterlot High, privately assigns Dirk to a Division aka 'Everycreature' Division to play and learn teamwork.

Dirk was fast and worked his way to Tier 3 ships under the banner of the United States. It's his pride of the American that prevents him from using any ships that has no USA Flag. So far everything is looking good especially when he learned to mod with sounds, but then the Same Teamkiller starts shooting things he thinks are Sucky. And by Sucky, I mean Ships that are below his Tier. Texas Battleship is a Tier 5 and also Premium, and sees ships below tier as a low-class. The ruin of fun appears to ruin all that is fun.

"Dirk! What happened?!" asked the Division-mate, Silverstream.

"I got team-sunked. Again. By the same jerk." Dirk answered, feeling annoying.

"You have other ships." reminded Smolder, "Respawn back in there, Soldier!"

Dirk nodded and did what she said, buuuuuut it did not last.

Both his Wickes the Destroyer with Torpedoes, and S. Carolina his hunky battleship, got Team-Sunked by the same Texas Cruisers.

*BOOM* _"After these messages, we'll be raaaht back!"_

*BOOM* "We'll return after these Messages." *Eighties Music*

"I said, don't bring a Sucky Ship." Texas crew said, though Bronze Dirk was once a Texan, but Dirk shook his head from the states.

"Sword Spell! That was mean!" shouted Silverstream,

"I'm just trying to get rid of low-class." the player Sword Spell said, "We don't need weak ships in the battle seas."

Bronze Dirk sighed, but then continued to persist on playing. Each team kill stopping Dirk from playing but he did not yield. It was a matter of time until Sword Spell's ship icon turns pink. Sword Spell was everywhere, hunting any ship he deems sucky. And Dirk is also the one.

Here comes the S. Carolina battleship! Yet again! _"And noooooow... back to the-"_ *Boom* And not too far when his ship is bombarded by Texas Cannons. This is the twentieth time of this session. _"After these messages, wee'll beee riiiiight back."_

"Dirk, if I see your sucky ship again, I will come over to your house and Rip your head off." That earned a gasps of fear from the other division crew.

"Fine, then I'll rise Tier so I can-" Dirk muttered but cut off,

"Dirk, just get a Premium Ship."

"I don't do Premium Ships." Dirk counter-argued, "Mom said no so I'm abiding by her rules."

"Then uninstall World of Warships." Sword Spell said, "Do it by the count of ten or I will come over and rip your head off."

"Hey! That was not nice!" shouted Smolder through the team-speak line.

"I am trying to get rid of Sucky ships." Sword Spell pointed out,

"Just let him play!" it was Ocellus speaking next, "You are ruining all the fun."

"This isn't about fu-"

" **SWORD SPELL**!"

Dirk took off his headphones and rubbed his ears, he was quick to avoid any ear bleedings. He now recognized the voice that shouted with regal authority.

"Do you realize you just threatened a Teammate?" scolded Celestia,

"Anyone with a Sucky Ship isn't worth being a Teammate." Sword Spell said with rudeness in his voice, "And it's not a Threat. It's a Promise."

"Promise?" Smolder repeated the word, "It's still a threat to us."

"Stay out of this, or I will come over and rip your head off." Sword Spell said with real threatening words, "And the next person trying to intervene will have its head ripped off. This is everyone's fina-" The voice stopped, and Dirk can see the Division notification. _"Sword Spell is hereby kicked out of the Division for the Following Reason: Teamkilling, Threatening."_

"I have a feeling he might trace my IP." Dirk said,

"No need to worry." Celestia said, "My sister is informing the Police."

Somewhere else, a Wooden Door was being knocked. A yellow-haired cyan man with dark-red and gold clothing got off the computer and walked to the door. He opens to find a pair of policemen.

"Are you Sword Spell?" one of the Police said, "We've been informed of you sending threats to the Students."

That shocked Sword Spell, but came to a blind Conclusion. "That brat tattled me?!" he pulls out the knife but the Police saw it.

"HE'S GOT A WEAPON!" Immediately they wield and fired tasers. Sword Spell felt the shock and thud to ground, disarmed and stunned. This gives one the chance to place handcuffs on him.

"Sword Spell, We're placing you under arrest." One police said, "You'll be spending juvenile detention for a long time."

 **(FINISHED! 45 Minutes and 31 Seconds used)**


End file.
